Shockwave
Shockwave is the cycloptic, cold, and logical Decepticon in the Transformers media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Shockwave vs Cirno (Abandoned) * Shockwave X Kokonoe Mercury (Completed By BMHKain) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Brainiac (DC Comics) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Ultron (Marvel Comics) * Valentina (Val) Romanyszyn (Gen:LOCK) History Shockwave has been referred to as "a computer on legs." This is not far from the truth. Logic rules Shockwave's thought processes and is the source of his every inspiration. He sees emotion as a weakness and a distraction. His cold and calculating modus operandi is supported by his frightening and exceptionally powerful form. Shockwave is possibly even more powerful than Megatron. Perhaps logic may one day dictate that the time to replace Megatron's flawed, emotion-fueled rule is at hand. After all, the only logical choice for Decepticon leader would be Shockwave himself. Death Battle Info *Aliases: Onyx Prime (impersonated) *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Nemesis Crew, Action Masters); formerly Cybertronian Senate (G1 IDW comics) *Occupation: Military Commander, Scientist Weapons *Magnetic impulse defuser barrel Action Master *Turbo rifle Abilities *Master Combatant *Genius-level Intellect *Expertise in almost all known forms of science *Master Tactician *Expert Leader Feats G1 Marvel Comic *Usurped leadership of the Decepticons from Megatron *Singlehandedly defeated Optimus Prime, Bluestreak, Ironhide, Huffer, and Mirage with one blast in gun mode *Used the Creation Matrix within Optimus Prime to create Jetfire and the Constructicons IDW G1 Comics *Enacted and almost succeeded in a master plan involving modified types of Energon, and as a result: feed Cybertron with Energon forever, and collapse all of reality into a single point (Cybertron) *While he was supposedly killed in the destruction of the machine enabling his master plan, Shockwave was instead sent back in time to the days before the 13 tribes on Cybertron. With his emotions restored, he decided to use the opportunity to set up an experiment of why the Cybertronian race keeps devolving into war. This involved killing and impersonating Onyx Prime for the duration, also making sure history proceeded as it should have. ''Regeneration One'' *Became integrated with the Ark's computer for a time *Became one of the only remaining Decepticons Aligned *Created the Dinobots, Predacons, Predaking, and the second Omega Lock *Invented the Cortical Psychic Patch *Went toe to toe with Ultra Magnus *Overwhelmed Wheeljack and Bulkhead *Survived the collapse of a Space Bridge while also suffering damage to his optic *Held his own against Smokescreen and Bumblebee simultaneously *Tanked a huge explosion *Survived an onslaught by a horde of Terrorcon Predacons Faults *Was loyal to Megatron and a comparatively weak to his other incarnations in the G1 Sunbow cartoon *His sense of logic can be used against him Fistfight Bio Fistfight is the "droid" partner to Shockwave. A sadistic little bugger, when he's not serving as a heavy-artillery "lightning rifle" for Shockwave, he's carefully dissecting late-model cars. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons Gallery Shockblast_(Energon).jpg|Energon (Shockblast) Shockwave_(ANimated).jpg|Animated Shockwave_(TransTech).jpg|TransTech Shockwave_(Prime).jpg|Aligned Shockwave_(DOTM).jpg|Movie Shockwave_(Cyberverse).jpg|Cyberverse Videos Trivia *Before he became a Decepticon, Shockwave started as one of the only non-corrupt members of the Senate of Cybertron in the IDW comics - as well as a student of the then MIA Jhiaxus, only to be brainwashed and given a new form with his signature head, which molded him into what he is now. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leader Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Decepticons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soldier Category:Transformers Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains